Coco
by kara'mel'-chan
Summary: Falling in-love with her best friend was the best thing that happened to Mikan. But like everything nice, there's always a sad side in it. Things won't always go as you wish. -Undecided if it will be a 3-shot or will remain a one-shot. Please R&R!


_I downloaded Colbie Caillat's album and got this silly fic while listening. I thought I should get it off my mind. So I posted this. (: I didn't know what title to give... so the title's the name of her album. xD_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any other things in the fic except the plot. xO_

* * *

A beautiful brunette gently strummed the strings of her guitar. After a gentle intro to the song, the angelic voice she possesed surrounded the room.

_(Bubbly – Colbie Caillat)_

_I've been awake for a while now_  
_You've got me feelin' like a child now_  
_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_  
_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

She stopped strumming and carefully placed her guitar on her fluffy double-bed, but she continued to sing even as she entered the shower.

Warm water streamed over her head all the way to the drains. Still singing, she remembers the time she had spent with Natsume when they were small..

-  
_The rain is falling on my window pane_  
_But we are hiding in a safer place_  
_Under covers staying dry and warm_  
_You give me feelings that I adore_

_**(Flashback)**_  
_The storm came and got the little girl who was in the middle of the park. She was crying under the rain. Countless tear drops mixed in with the rain. She was afraid and all alone until a small boy just about her age, 7yrs old, had kept her in his embrace. He brought her out of the sandbox and into one of those huge, hollow cement tubes._

_"Baka... Why did you go out in the storm?" the young boy asked. His voice was filled with concern and a small hint of anger towards the girl. He was also dripping wet._

_"Go-gomen... Okaa-san... And otou-san... Were... Fighting. I was s-scared and ran here..." she said between her hiccups. "I...I just-"_

_"Shhh..." the boy coo'ed. "It's okay now. You're safe. I'm sure your parents were just having a quarrel. Nothing serious."_

_The girl continued to sob, so the boy hugged her tighter through the storm. Giving her the feeling of safety to fall asleep. "Arigatou, Natsume-kun..." she drifted away into the dream land with a blush on her cute cheeks. The little boy soon fell asleep, his head on her shoulder as they faced one side. He was hugging the girl infront of him._  
**_(End of Flashback)_**

She smiled at the memory. She was fixing her clothes until her doorbell rang. "Just a sec, Natsume!" she hurriedly wore her silver watch and earrings.

She opened the door that revealed a handsome young lad in his black suit. He had a white polo under the black unbuttoned coat. The polo's first three buttons were undone and his hair was neatly combed. She frowned and gestured him to come closer. And he did.

"Geez. That's so not you." she said as she reached for his hair and started ruffling it. Making it a hot mess. "Better."

"Hn. Fair enough." he messed his hair too. Makig sure there was no hair left that was neatly combed. "Shall we?"

She nodded as she inserted her hand in between his arms that he offered. Smiling sheeplikely at him, they walked to his car. They drove to a restaurant called _"L'oulette"_. They went to the counter and Mikan spoke to the waitress. "Table for two please. Reserved under Mikan Sakura."

"Of course, Ms Sakura. Right this way." the waitress led the way to the private room.

"Hmm. You look beautiful tonight." Natsume whispered at Mikan.

She slightly blushed which went unnoticed by the guy. She smiled and raised her eye brow at him, "Flattery is not enough, Mister..."

They arrived in the reserved VIP lounge. One of the waiters serving them offered Mikan a seat. "Oh no. It's fine, we're just best friends. I'm not staying long." she gave an awkward smile to the waiter. This confused their server of the evening.

Mikan faced Natsume again, "You owe me bigtime."

"Hn. Yeah." the waiter was still confused as to why the lady wasn't staying.

Mikan wanted to talk to him more, but then she noticed he wasn't looking at her. He was busy fixing his hair, looking at his reflection on the silverware. She sighed softly.

"Good luck with Luna." Mikan said as she turned around and went out the door. She kept her facade strong and un-noticable to the people outside the room.

_'Oh...'_ both the waiter and waitress thought the same thing when Mikan said that. They all noticed a love triangle. The guy, Natsume, being oblivious of his best friend's feelings.

Mikan got a taxi when she got out. She looked outside the window. Her fake smile faded. It fell apart as a tear fell down her face. "Where did I go wrong...?" she asked herself.

She knew the reason. Why her beloved childhood friend was dating someone else and not her. She never told him how she truly felt. She lost the chance to a girl who's cheated on Natsume 2 times! Natsume knew but he just always forgave her. He loved her that much. 'Uhhuh...' Mikan pitied herself as more tears flowed out her eyes. _'If only I told him. Maybe he would've fallen for me instead. Then maybe he wouldn't need to be hopelessly in love with that cheating-girlfriend! She had hurt him two times already.'_ It broke her heart when she saw him outside his room, trying to open the door. He couldn't cause he was too drunk to get the key on the keyhole. He was so upset that he was almost in tears. Almost, but he never cried.

Not even in her presence._ 'Huhhumm... Mikan don't be stupid. He never cried infront of anyone. He might be your best friend, but his trusts has limits.'_ she covered her eyes in a pathetic attempt to stop her streaming tears. The driver took a glance at the beautiful girl crying. His eyes showed sympathy to the girl. "Miss, if you don't mind me asking. Are you alright?"

Mikan heard the concern tone that was all over the man's voice. She hastily wiped her face as she thought it was rude to cry in front of a stranger as they might feel part of her burden. Her pain.

"Dear, it's okay. You cry if you have to. It's bad if you keep it all in."

"Mmmhh..." she sniffled. Still not convinced that it was okay to cry.

"Oh. I guess it's uncomfortable huh? No problem. It would be a waste for that beautiful smile to stay upside down anyway."

She gave a wryly chuckle. "Arigatou." she gave the money to the driver as they were infront of the appartment.

"Keep the change and have a safe evening, Mister." she gave the driver a greatful smile and he nodded back.

Once inside the house, she got a bottle of wine in the fridge and sat down in her living room.

They live in a condominium, their units beside each other's. They grew up together in Okinawa, lived here in Tokyo after high school for 10 years now. Natsume was managing his family business, and Mikan worked under him as his secretary. They were close friends, but she feels he's growing distant. They had less time together now that Luna came into the picture 2 years ago.

She grabbed the wine bottle and drank straight from it. She was so upset. Never had the courage to confess, hiding her feelings and now helping him set a date. '_You're so pathetic.'_ she said looking at her reflection on the bottle.

After finishing half the bottle, she was now lying asleep on her couch. Her hand hung lifelessly on the side her head proped sideways and her hair covered her face.

Clock struck 11pm when Natsume entered her condominium. They had shared keys those past 10 years.

He saw her lying lazily on the couch. "Baka. You'll get cold." he approached her and fixed her hair to show her face. He saw her swollen eyes. _'What happened? Did she cry?'_ He decided to leave it for tomorrow, carefully carried her to her room and tucked her to bed. He looked at her innocent sleeping face. He really treasured her, but never really said it to her. Assuming she knows that she had a big place in his heart, but not bigger than Luna's. That's what he thought.

He bent down and kissed her forhead. "Thank you." he whispered thinking she was sleeping.

As soon as he stepped out her room, she opened her eyes, sat up and smiled at the door where he had been.

She sadly sung a verse, "... Wherever you go I always know. Cause you make me smile even just for a while..."

She lay down her bed once again. Curled up completely under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Aww. ): Some happy songs have sad endings even though it's not in the lyrics... Unrequited love sucks. Screw you, Natsume. KIDDING! Love you to bits!_

_Anyway, it's kinda short... I think? xD I'm still not sure if I should make it a 3-shot or just stop here. I don't know... I'll decide if people liked it... if not. Maybe I'll leave it as it is and mark it as **Complete**._

_If you read this fanfic PLEASE, please, Puh-lease! Review... o:_

_I don't care if it's one word or something. Just review. (x_

l

l

l

l


End file.
